This invention relates to a new spool aligning drag device for spin-cast reels. This type of reel includes a body having a deck plate carrying a fixed forwardly projecting hub, and a line carrying spool rotatably supported on the hub. These reels normally have a drag adjusting plate adjacent the deck plate with washers between the drag adjusting plate and spool, a drag adjusting mechanism increases and decreases pressure off center on the drag adjusting plate, as pressure is increased on the drag adjusting plate the spool is pushed out of co-axial alignment with the hub, urging the predetermined spool bore into a canting position on the hub, forcing the hub to become a drag surface. A common complaint among fisherman is the inconsistent drag performance as line is pulled from the spool, especially during the increasing of drag pressure.
Different means have been disclosed in the prior art to keep the spool co-axially aligned with the hub. These are exemplified in part in the disclosures of Hlava in U.S. Pat. No. 5,197,690 and Shackelford et al. in U.S. Pat. No. 4,474,341. Another method which has been employed is illustrated in publication, such as Daiwa Corporation's service manual for models GC80/GC100, wherein is illustrated the spool supported on a member other than the hub. While it is apparent that each of these examples of prior art possess merit, none have addressed the problem that the present invention is expressly intended to solve. A diligent search of the art has failed to reveal any examples of the technology herein disclosed.